Truly Madly Deeply
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: Oneshot. Just an insight on what the girls of 'Shadows From A Pleasant Hell' think about our favorite stoic teen: Kai Hiwatari. You don't have to read the mentioned story to understand...i think...


**A/N:** It kind of ties with my story 'Shadows From A Pleasant Hell'...it's just an insight on what the girls think about Kai. I hope you like it. It just came when I heard the song...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or the Beyblade characters, I only own my OCs

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**By: Savage Garden**

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.

A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah..

May glanced at Kai every so often; he was currently growling at Tsuki and yanking his arm away from her. But of course, she just goes and grabs it again. May let out a light chuckle; when she looked up she spotted Kai staring at her. She blushed crimson and glanced away. She glanced back again, but Kai wasn't looking at her anymore; he was rubbing his temples while Tsuki laughed at him. May smiled…how she wishes it was her.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down over me...

Irene sat a next to Brooklyn, observing the stoic two-toned haired teen; a slight smile grazing her lips. He was at eased, calm…he was so mysterious; maybe that was what she found so attractive about him. Irene giggled and turned away.

May caught Irene staring at Kai and fumed a bit but was glad that Kai took no notice of it. She smiled to herself; she vowed that one day, she'll tell Kai how she feels and maybe on that day, he'll return her feelings as well.

"You want some?"

May turned and stared at Tsuki as she offered Kai half of her sandwich. The teen never ate. Kai glared at her and muttered a small 'no'. Tsuki shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of the sandwich when she realized she hadn't finished the first one. May laughed at her cousin; she was so strange.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..

The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

"Come on Kai! It won't be _that_ bad."

Kai grunted at Tala. He was not going to the mall with them. No way. May glanced at Tala as if telling him to leave him be; but Tsuki on the other hand kept persisting him to continue on.

"Why not? What do you have to do that's better than hanging out with us?"

Kai raised a brow as Tala indicated with his hands Tsuki, May, and himself as the 'us'.

"Hn. Anything is better than hanging out with you three."

Tala feigned mock hurt. "Fine. Suit yourself."

Tala grabbed hold of Tsuki around the neck and dragged her away. May stayed behind and glanced at Kai.

"Are you sure? It won't be that bad…"

"YEAH! COME ON!"

May and Kai turned to Tsuki who was fighting against Tala, a wild smile on her face. "YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! I CAN TELL!"

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to May. "Fine. But tell your cousin to shut up."

May chuckled. "Kai, you know as much as I do that that's impossible."

Kai let out a sigh. She was right.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

"Kai?"

"Hn."

Tsuki and Kai sat by one another in the coffee shop, waiting for Tala and May to return with their drinks.

"Why do always want to be alone?"

"Hn. Why do you always try to be my friend?"

Tsuki smiled at Kai. She shrugged her shoulders. "Cause no one wants to be alone…no matter what they say…" She looked into Kai's eyes as she said that. Kai stared at her as well; for a minute Tsuki was sure she saw his eyes soften, but as fast as it came, it was replaced with the same coldness he always had.

"Hn. Don't act like you know me."

"I'm not…I'm just saying…"

"What?!"

Tsuki looked at Kai, no trace of fear. "I'm just saying that, if you ever need to talk to someone…I'm here. I'll listen, if not, there's May, Tala, and the others…don't forget that okay? You're not alone anymore."

With that Tsuki turned away, Tala and May were approaching them. For once in his life, Kai was shocked; he didn't know Tsuki was capable of such an insight or a small advice. He smirked. She was kind of right, he wasn't alone…even if he wanted to be, they wouldn't let him.

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

Kai was leaning on the wall of the school building; watching the others. Irene approached him. She smiled at him.

"Too cool for us?"

"Hn."

Irene giggled. She leaned on the wall as well. "You're a really mysterious person you know…really mysterious."

"Hn."

Irene rolled her eyes, what was that supposed to mean? "You know, you can say more than a one syllable word…"

Kai grunted. No thanks. He was happy with his one syllable word. Irene rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. He sure was something.

Wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

_Splat_. Kai was hit directly in the face. He wiped the snow off him and glared at the perpetrator…Tsuki gulped and threw her snowballs in the air screaming something along the lines of 'I'm going to die! Someone save me!' and then ran off waving her arms frantically.

Tsuki looked back, thinking that Kai probably wasn't chasing her, but when she turned back she speeded up her pace. Oh boy was she wrong! Since when did Kai run?

Tyson, Brooklyn, May, Tala, and Irene watched as both Kai's and Tsuki's form disappeared from view.

"Ahem…" Everyone turned to Tyson. "How much are you willing to bet that Kai caught her and buried her under some pile of snow?"

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna live like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh yeah... oh yeah

The group sat huddled together, except Kai who sat at the far corner of the room, his eyes closed and arms crossed. May glanced at him, she wanted to go over there and ask him to join them but she was too afraid…too afraid that he'd just reject her…she turned away.

Across from May, Irene was thinking about the same exact thing. She kept her gaze on him a bit longer; they hadn't known each other long so she didn't feel that it was right to just 'ask' him to come sit with her…it was too awkward; so she turned away and looked back at the game board that Brooklyn and Tala were setting up.

Tsuki rolled her eyes at both May and Irene, they were such wimps. He was just a guy! A guy! He may act scary but he's not! She didn't understand; both claim that they're madly in love with the guy, going as far as competing against each other…Tsuki sighed, got up and walked over to Kai.

She bent down in front of him.

Kai opened his eyes and glared at Tsuki. What did she want now? Wasn't his presence enough?

"Come join us! You can be blue if you want!"

"Hn."

"Why not? It'll be fun…you look lonely."

"Hn."

"Oh really? I think your just saying that because you don't want to ruin your bad boy image."

Kai raised a brow at her. Did she really know what he was saying or was she just pulling words out of her ass hoping that it was right? Kai rolled his eyes but stayed firm.

"Fine…I guess you're just afraid to…_lose_." Tsuki smirked as she saw Kai glare at her, get up and stride pass her, situate himself amongst the group and glare at her again while smirking.

"What's wrong Kishuko? Afraid you'll _lose_?"

Tsuki smirked. She was too good.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How was it? Thanks for reading! 

**-TK-**


End file.
